We are Friend
by HyunnieKai
Summary: Summary: Kami berteman. Teman seperjuangan yang abadi. Dibalik dinginnya penjara bagaikan saksi, kami berbagi banyak hal. Mulai dari berbagi cerita, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, penderitaan dan itu masih sebagian kecil dari apa yang kami lakukan. Kami adalah satu, dan tidak terpisahkan. Hingga hal yang tidak kami harapkan terjadi, sebuah kenangan pahit di persahabatan kami l Hunkai, EXO


W**_E_ **AR_E _FR**_I_**END

.

Created by Hyunnie

Disclaimer :

EXO isn't mine, but kai is Mine

Cast :

kim jongin, oh sehun, park chanyeol, byun baekhyun, lu han, zhang yixing, kim jondae dll.

Pair :

HunKai  
ChanKai, BaekKai, HanKai, LayKai, ChenKai

Genre :

Friendship, little humor, and maybe in next chap a adventure or crime

WARNING :

MISS TYPOS, ABSURD, ALUR ANEH

.

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPY

AND GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY

.

.

.

.

* * *

**The Story Begin!  
**

* * *

IKIKI

CKLEKK

"cepatlah masuk" suara perintah seseorang berpakaian Opsir, membuka pintu untuk dimasuki oleh seseorang lainnya yang berpakaian tahanan.

Didorongnya tubuh namja itu, ketika tetap berdiam diri di luar sel dan segera mengunci pintu yang terpasang rapi dimana sudah ada 5 orang disana. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berpakaian tahanan berwarna orange (begitu pula yang lainnya), bangun dari duduknya dan memberi hormat (menundukkan kepalanya sejenak) pada opsir.

"ah... Annyeong sajangnim" sapa namja bertubuh tinggi itu memberikan cengiran polos khasnya kepada sang opsir bernomer dada 3997.

"Park Chanyeol, kau jangan bermacam-macam ya? Dia teman baru kalian, mengerti? Jangan membuat masalah, aku akan mengawasi kalian" ucap sang Opsir pada seluruh penghuni penjara sel 7.

"ayolah sajangnim, kami selalu bersikap baik" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengirannya lagi.

"justru kalian lah yang paling sering membuat kekacauan dan berpura-pura bersikap baik. Ingat, jangan berulah aku pergi" ucap sang opsir pergi meninggalkan sel itu.

Chanyeol seketika merubah cengirannya menjadi makian kecil yang ditunjukkan pada Sang Opsir keluar dari mulutnya. Namja yang beberapa menit lalu memasuki sel itu, melihat sekeliling dengan wajah datarnya.

BUGG

Barang yang dibawanya, ia lempar ke sisi sudut dan segera duduk memeluk lututnya, membuat seluruh penghuni menatapnya diam.

"Dobi, suruh dia memperkenalkan diri" perintah seorang namja berambut kemerahan, tengah sibuk dengan sebuah rubik ditangannya.

"Yakk... Panggil namaku Xi" Ucap Chanyeol mendelik kesal pada seseorang yang seenak hatinya memerintah dirinya yang dengan panggilan yang yah... Ia Kesal. Meski dengan wajah masam, Chanyeol pada akhirnya melakukan perintah namja yang dipanggilnya Wu.

TAPP

"Hei orang baru, sebaiknya perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Chanyeol menghampiri tahanan baru yang satu sel dengannya lalu kembali duduk ditempat semula, namun namja itu terdiam sejenak lalu berkata...

"Oh Sehun imnida" ucap namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada datar dan singkat. Setelah itu ia hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut.

"Huhh... Apa-apaan dia?" dengus seorang namja dengan dada dibagian kirinya bertuliskan nomer 4001, sebagai tanda pengenalnya.

"tenanglah Lay" ucap namja lainnya bernomer dada 4008 yang tengah menata rambut keungu tuaan miliknya

"panggil aku gege Byun" ucap namja keturunan China yang dipanggil Lay, melemparkan pensil yang digenggamnya mengenai kepala Byun -Baekhyun- yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Yaaakk... Lihat rambut yang sudah kutata jadi rusak lagi kan?" keluh Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Lay kesal, namun namja itu hanya melanjutkan menulis not lagu pada kertas didepannya.

"Kalian selalu saja berkelahi, membuatku telingaku berdengung dan kepalaku pusing. Bahkan membuatku selalu hilang konsentrasi saja" keluh namja bernomer 3988 yang dipanggil Xi masih mengotak atik rubik ditangannya.

"kalau begitu jangan dengarkan Lu ge" jawab Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Chen" ucap Chanyeol memanggil seseorang yang sibuk melihat Luhan memainkan rubiknya sejak tadi.

Namja bernomer 3990 yang dipanggil Chen itu hanya mendengus lalu bangun dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah map di sebelah barang milik teman kamar baru mereka.

"Nih.." ucap Chen melemparkan map itu kearah Luhan (3988), yang langsung ditangkap dengan baik dan Chen lanjut memperhatikan Luhan.

"kenapa aku, ChenChen?" tanya Luhan namun tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya.

"dasar aneh. Baiklah... KUHP 407 *Ini boongan ya?* Memukul seorang namja menggunakan miniatur patung hingga koma" cerocos Luhan membalik kertas itu dan membaca hukuman yang diberikan oleh para petinggi hukum.

"Hukuman 3 tahun penjara. Itu berarti tepat ketika kita semua bebas" lanjut Luhan membuat semuanya menatap Luhan.

"benar, jika dihitung kita semua keluar disaat bersamaan. Mungkin? Atau diminggu yang sama?" Chen memasang pose mikirnya membuat Chanyeol memukul kepalanya.

"jangan berwajah menggelikan seperti itu, bebek" ejek Chanyeol memegang perutnya menertawakan Chen, sedangkan sang objek mengambil pensil (entah milik siapa) dan melemparnya mengenai muka Chanyeol.

"Auch... Hei boy, jika kena mata bahaya tau" keluh Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang terkena ujung pensil, mencetak dengan jelas dipipi putih chubby miliknya.

CKLEEKK

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Opsir Shim" sebuah suara tak asing bagi ke-4 orang ini memusatkan perhatian pada seorang namja berambut coklat tua yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"apa?" tanya namja bernomer 3628 bingung ketika semua menatap dirinya.

"tak ada. Apa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku? Kau terlalu lama pergi" ucap Baekhyun penuh selidik, menatap namja yang duduk di antara dirinya dengan Sehun itu tajam.

"tidak tenanglah Baekki hyung" ucap namja itu memberi wink pada Baekhyun menghasilkan senyum sumringah pada wajahnya.

"Hei... Dia anak baru itu?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Yap... Terlalu dingin dan cuek. Apalagi dia hanya diam memeluk lutut dan Aauwww... Kenapa mencubit pahaku? Sakit tau" ringis Chanyeol mengelus pahanya yang terkena cubitan maut dari Luhan.

"Kai berbicara padaku, tapi kau yang menjawab. Tidak sopan, bocah" ucap Luhan dengan nada mengejek, dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya mengotak atik rubik.

"Namamu siapa tahanan baru? Aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Kai. Diantara yang lain aku yang paling lama disini, bisa dikatakan senior. Kau lihat nomer didadaku? Paling lama bukan?" ucap namja yang diketahui Kai terus berbicara pada Sehun disampingnya.

"Oh Sehun"

"eh?" dua kata yang terlontar begitu saja ketika mendapat reaksi singkat dari lawan bicara.

Sehun masih terdiam, tak begitu memperdulikan tanggapan dari namja yang baru tiba di sel yang akan ia huni untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

"tunggu... Oh Sehun? Nama yang tak asing, tapi dimana ya?" tanya Kai dengan tampang berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan nama yang terdengar familiar.

Baekhyun yang selesai merapikan rambutnya, menatap Kai bingung. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Chen yang sibuk dengan aksi tidur-tidurannya terhenti memandang namja yang termuda di sel mereka -mungkin-. Lay yang masih sibuk dengan menulis not atau lirik lagu terdiam sejenak dan menajamkan pendengaran, juga Luhan yang menatap Kai bingung menyimpan rubik yang sudah memiliki warna sama disetiap sisi.

Tak beda jauh, Sehun dengan wajah yang disembunyikan tampak terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya. Sel yang terkenal dengan 'Sel Teribut' pun bisa menjadi begitu hening selain malam hari (karena mereka tertidur) tentunya.

"AH... OH SEHUN? SEHUNNIE? SI CADEL? Eoh... SI ASTER?" pekik Kai tiba-tiba membuat serentak terkejut tentu saja.

Bahkan kecelakaan kecil pun tak dipungkiri terjadi, dimulai dari Baekhyun yang berjengit kaget membentur dinding dibelakangnya membuat tatanan rambutnya kembali... Hancur. Bahkan kepala kedua namja yang berawalan C itu pun saling berbenturan, membuat keduanya meringis sakit.

"Jo... Nginie? Kaktus?" ucap Sehun mengeluarkan suara dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja disampingnya yang terus tersenyum sumringah.

"Huwaaa... Ternyata memang kau" ucap Kai senang memeluk Sehun erat, mendapat tatapan cemburu dari yang lain.

Sehun pun ikut membalas pelukan namja yang memeluknya erat ini.

"Yaaakkk... Kau tak pernah memeluk kami seperti itu, Kkamjong" protes Lay diangguki yang lain.

"benar kata si pikun, kau jahat. Katanya tidak berselingkuh, tapi kau bohong. Huwaaaa..." rengek Baekhyun memukul Luhan yang berjarak beberapa puluh Senti didepannya Keras.

PLETAKK

"Ish... Sakit tau Rusa Jelek. Kenapa hobby memukul kepalaku sih? Kalau aku tambah pintar seperti Eistein bagaimana?" ringis Baekhyun mengusap kepala yang menjadi korban pembullyan.

"mana ada yang seperti itu ByunBaek. Yang ada kau tambah bodoh, bukan begitu ChenChen?" ucap Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

Chen yang diminta pendapat pun hanya mengangguk tak jelas, kepalanya masih berdenyut dan itu sakit.

"aku tak percaya kita bertemu setelah sekian lama, Sehunnie. Tapi pemilihan tempatnya tidak mendukung" keluh namja yang satu-satunya berkulit tan, setelah melepas pelukan keduanya.

"aku... Juga" ucap Sehun tersenyum tipis membuat yang lain kembali terbengong-bengong dengan hal ini.

"apa hubungan kalian? mengapa terlihat sangat dekat?" tanya Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri rasa penasaran yang hinggap/? Dihatinya.

"setuju dengan si bertelinga peri. Sepertinya kalian saling kenal?" sambung Chen mendapat lemparan berupa bantal oleh Lay.

"Astaga... Apa salahku mendapat teman seperti ini? Chen bemuka kotak, bersuara emas namun menyebalkan. Kenapa bertanya hal yang sama? Astaga... Astaga..." ucap Lay bagaikan membaca sebuah mantra pengusir hantu.

"KARENA KAU PIKUN. HAHAHAHA..." ucap ke-5nya bersamaan dilanjutkan gelak tawa ketika sang korban memukul pelan dahinya pada meja dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah kasihan Lay ge. Kalian menyiksanya terus" lerai Kai melihat kondisi Lay yang mengenaskan.

Sehun hanya menatap dengan wajah datarnya pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Hahahahaha... Arra, jadi?" ucap Baekhyun setelah meredakan tawanya, dengan tangan memegang perutnya.

"dia itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END?**

* * *

**satu ff baru, maaf ya? HAHAHAHA... :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Don't be a DAR****K** READERS O******K**E?

**THAN********KS**


End file.
